Rogue and Personal
'Summary' Pink is taken. The agencies don't find it worth their time. James Bauer takes it personal and goes rogue. Sometimes the right way is taking a dark path. 'Transcript' (at the USAS James Bauer was speaking to Toatle Pones as a messenger comes in) Toatle: What is it? We are busy right now. Messenger: I have a threat report from the RAT group. They have taken a civilian to gain info on a person named Wolf. (James takes interest in the message) Toatle: What kind of threat do they pose? Messenger: none sir. They just seem to target this Wolf person. James: Shouldn't we send someone in to free the hostage? Toatle: Sorry Bauer, but we have bigger threats to take care of. James: but sir... Toatle: When the civilian tells them what they need they will let the hostage go. Let it go Bauer. That's an order. James: (tightens his fist) Yes sir. (Later James Bauer heads back to his office and thinks for a while before making a call) James: I'm going to request a day off starting now. Make it happen. (He hangs up and takes his things to head out. He goes home and opens a secret door in his garage and then heads down to his own personal agent security room to take some spy equipment . Later he leaves his home to head over to Wolf's cabin and knocks) Wolf: (Answers and when he sees James in a suit and tie, he pulls out an elephant gun) I told you before I would blow your damn heads off if you fucking Jehovah witnesses ever came back! James: (moves the rifle from his face) I am a secret agent from the USAS. Wolf: like that makes it any better? James: The RAT group has taken Pink in order to extract info about you. I know she won't give in to there demands to save you so that means they will torture her. Wolf: Yeah well i don't mond if she does tell them. I say let them come. James: Damn it Wolf! You know as well as I that she won't tell them nothing in order to help you! Wolf: Then why don't go save her then? James: My agency said it is not a real threat to deal with. I am going after her on my own mission. Wolf: Well well, and agent gone rogue. I give you points for that. Why do you need me and how do you know it is Pink? James: The RAT group would have tried to take her again since she is the only on who knows you a lot and wouldn't pose much of a threat to capture. Wolf: Well I take it you are not as dumb as you look. James: I need you to come with me because I am not going to follow the book on getting her back. I will use anything I can to find her and... Wolf: Well consider me your new partner! James: (surprised) I didn't even tell you what I was going to give you. Wolf: (chuckles) You want me to torture people for information. I think that's payment enough. You silly man. James: (smirks) Well at least I know how to intimidate people now. (Wolf and James Bauer fly 1st class in a plane over to Europe. James Bauer sits across from Wolf trying to read a news paper to try and block out Wolf having hard sex with a stewardess) James: Really Wolf? you can't do this in a restroom? Wolf: Do i tell you how to dress in a public place? you look like you are going to a funeral. (James grunts and tries to read the paper again) (A woman is watching over them from across the plane) (Wolf finishes and cums in the stewardess) Stewardess: MY GOD! I could just die in your arms. Wolf: that could be arranged. (Shoots her in the head) James: WOLF! Wolf: Better one of me in the world than two right? (James Bauer facepalms) (The woman continues to look and take some notes) Woman: (Whispers) James? James: (Looks at the Woman) Agent Cyan? Agent Cyan : (Whispers) What mission are you doing? (James pauses in silence) Agent Cyan: I'll take that as a yes. Wolf: Oh he is going rogue and needs me to torture the fuck out of anyone who has info on Pink. James: Wolf! Agent Cyan: Well, I'm after the terrorists responsible for all that. Wolf: What you seem to trust this broad so why not tell? Agent Cyan: (To Wolf) You must be Wolf, we have been watching you for years. Wolf: I'm sure you might have as well you dirty girl. (James places both hands on his face in embarrassment) Wolf: but it's not anything new that anyone has kept an eye on me. Agent Cyan: So, since we're here, we might as well team up for the same reason. James: I can't let you do that Agent Cyan. What I do is against company orders. If you join me you will be charged with insubordination. Wolf: I like the way this guy talks. Agent Cyan: What should we do when we land? James: We look for a popular French restaurant. (later they land in France) Agent Cyan: So what specifically are we looking for? James: a french agent. Agent Cyan: You know his name? Wolf: let's go to that restaurant. (points to a fancy restaurant) Agent Cyan: Maybe we should blend in. Wolf: fuck that I go as I am. (Wolf heads to the restaurant) (Agent Cyan faceplams) James: maybe this could work. the RAT group is looking for Wolf, this may draw them out. Agent Cyan: Good idea. James: let's disguise ourselves and watch Wolf. Agent Cyan: Okay. (Grabs a round hat and glasses to cover herself) (James presses a button on his watch and it scans him before projecting a hologram of a random Frenchman) Agent Cyan: (To James) Impressive. James: It's just standard spy tech. (lifts his arm) Shall we? Agent Cyan: Please. (Grabs his arm) (They enter in the restaurant as they see Wolf kick a man out from his seat and takes it) Agent Cyan: (To James) I hope Wolf knows what he's doing. James: Let's take the top floor. They usually have agents up there to have a bird eye view. Agent Cyan: Let do it. Wolf: Can we get some hot waitress here to me!? James: Yeah that will do it. (Agent Cyan sighs) Waiter: I may have to ask you to keep quiet monsieur. Agnet Cyan: Of course. Wolf: (grabs the waiter by the neck) I may have to kill you fag man. I am Wolf if you didn't know so unless you want to make your kids fatherless I demand you do what I say. (throws him) Agent Cyan: Seriously Wolf. James: he's a natural for getting attention, I'll give him that Wolf: What? do you obviously expect different form me? Agent Cyan: Just don't draw attention to me and James. Wolf: then go french kiss somewhere and let me do what I do best. (gets a lot of Waitresses to serve him) Waitress: (giggles) Is there anything we can give you monsieur? Wolf: (points to each of them one at a time) you feed me, you massage my arms, you sing to me, you give me a lap dance, and you three give me a strip and pole dance. (the waitresses do what Wolf says) Agent Cyan: James, we better get to the top floor pretty soon. James: lets go. (they head up to the top floor) (While in the elevator with James) Agent Cyan: (To James) Why is this so personal to you? James: Pink is a good friend. she has a good son and husband. but more than that she would be willing to help a person like Wolf from the RAT group. I just can't let them take her hostage like that. Agent Cyan: Seems like she is a good friend. (Sighs) James: I just want to get her back to her life. that's all. Agent Cyan: Then why is your job at risk? James: My agency does not look at this as a possible risk above the other missions we have. They will believe Pink will tell them hat they need and let her go. Agent Cyan: They really think that? James: it may be true but I don't want to take that chance. Agent Cyan: Well, they must not understand personal relationships then. James: My boss taught me not to let personal feeling get in my way. guess I failed in that area. (chuckles) Agent Cyan: At least it's still part of your mission. (They reach the top floor) James: lets get that table close to the edge to watch over Wolf Agent Cyan: Okay. (Follows James to the table) James: (looks down at Wolf) Oh god. Agent Cyan: What is it? (Shows Wolf having two waitresses ride him while fingering two more on each side of him) Agent Cyan: James, let's just focus on the mission. James: I'm trying to but this guy is just plain crazy. (Agent Cyan sees two men looking at them from another table ahead of them) Agent Cyan: James kiss me. Two men are staring at us. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. (James plays it casual and romantically kisses Agent Cyan) (meanwhile two men approach Wolf) Man: Monsieur? Are you the one they call Wolf? (Back on the top floor, the two men staring at James and Cyan get up and leave) Agent Cyan: Okay, they're gone James. James: (ends the kiss) We only need on alive. Wolf: Are you here to kill me? Man: That is the plan. Wolf: Well then. (jerks up and tosses the two waitresses on them) Agent Cyan: (Looks out the window) James, Wolf is up to something. (James ignores and grabs a table cloth to wrap around one of the men's neck and throws him over the side to hang and grabs a flaming shish kebab and sticks it in the other man's legs) Agent Cyan: (Gets up) We attack now! Wolf: (pulls out two machine guns) Anyone want swiss cheese in France? (Starts shooting RAT agents as they try to get up and kill Wolf) Agent Cyan: Alright. (Pulls out a sub machine gun) (Wolf laughs maniacally as he kills Rat agents and some bystanders) Agent Cyan: What now James? James: Kill all the rest of them! no mercy! (Agent Cyan shoots the RAT agents and does many punching and kicking combos, which end with her snapping their necks with her legs) (James grabs some knives off a table and throws them into RAT agents running in on the top floor. He proceeded to eye gouge others and break legs before stomping on their heads. He used others for shields from fire and began shooting and twisting their heads completely around) Agent Cyan: (While shooting other members) How many people want to kill us!? James: They just want Wolf. we're just in the way. Agent Cyan: What about the agent we're looking for? James: later. (soon the place grows quite with the RAT agents dead) Wolf: aww that's it? Agent Cyan: That was intense. You guys okay? James: (heads over to a RAT agent he stabbed with a shish keba and grabs him) We got what we need let's go. Agent Cyan: Alright. (Follows James) (later in a dark room the agent wakes up to see James Bauer with a knife and with his coat off and white sleeves rolled up to his elbows) RAT agent: You're not getting anything out of me! James: That is a shame for you. (Shoves the knife in his leg as the agent screams in pain) What you feel now is sexual pleasure compared to what my partner Wolf is about to do to you. (twists the knife in the agents leg) YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO TELL ME WHERE YOUR GROUP IS KEEPING PINK! SO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LOOKING LIKE A HUMAN YOU BETTER START TALKING NOW! Rat Agent: (Struggles to talk) go to hell. (spits in his face) James: Fine if that's what you want. (turns the chair over to Wolf holding the RAT agents family gagged and tied to chairs. The RAT agent begins to shout and cry at seeing his family taken hostage with Wolf holding a rusted saw and gun next to them) James: You wanted to play with the devil? you get your wish. Wolf will start with your youngest daughter and end with your wife. You are the only one who can free them and let them go if you tell us where they have Pink. So stop trying to prove how big of a dick you have and save your family! otherwise they will watch you see that how you failed to protect them. (Agent Cyan hears this outside and grows worried) RAT Agent: (cries and shouts as he hears the muffled cries of his family) Damn you! Let them go! Please don't hurt them! Wolf: tick tock tick tock. you're running out of time. (waves the saw near the agent's daughter's neck) RAT Agent: (Cries) Please I can't tell you or they'll kill me! James: Fair enough. (nods to Wolf) Wolf: (Wolf slices the girl's neck and shots her in the back of the head right after and makes the mother scream and cry) Oopsies. one down one to go. RAT Agent: NO!!! YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! James: If you plan to have anymore kids you better tell me what I want to hear now! Wolf: You're wife looks so sweet. I wonder what blood will look on her as a fashion design. (The wife screams in panic as Wolf walks around her with a saw) Agent Cyan: (From the outside to herself) (Sighs) This really must be personal. RAT Agent: I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! (Whimpers) just please leave her alone. James: where is Pink? RAT Agent: She's in the secret base under the Eiffel tower. (cries) Level 1 in the 23rd cell. James: your wife will be waiting for you when you go home. (Wolf picks him out of the chair and escorts the agent outside) RAT Agent: YOU BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! I'LL KILL YOU! (Wolf tosses him outside) Wolf: Well that would have been fun to do. Agent Cyan: (Comes inside) That was some pretty intense shit. (Agent Cyan see the girl dead in her chair) Agent Cyan: (Disgusted) You were willing to let Wolf kill a kid, just to find out where pink is? Wolf: Almost. Agent Cyan: What? James: (presses the button on his watch and the family turned out to be holograms) I would never sink that low. Agent Cyan: (Sighs of relief) That was clever, and by the way James, great job on the whole rogue attitude. James: now let's go find Pink. Agent Cyan: Yes. (Follows James) (Later after finding the Base under the Eiffel Tower and disguising themselves as guards. They reach the cell where Pink was being kept) Pink: (wakes up and sees them) I'm still never going to tell you anything about Wolf. Wolf: (In disguise) That's okay, I know plenty about myself already. Pink: W-W-Wolf? (Agent Cyan and James reveal themselves as well to Pink) Pink: James! (Hugs him) How did you find me? James: we interrogated a Rat Agent. Now let's get you home to your family. We need a distraction. Agent Cyan: Any ideas? Wolf: (chuckles) Why do you asks such questions? You know I would do it anyways. Agent Cyan: Of course you would Wolf. (Wolf then bursts out heavily armed and goes on a shooting Rampage in the middle of the base) Wolf: Life is too extreme to be silent! Agent Cyan: Let's be careful, before the leader behind all this finds us and takes us, and even worse, kill us! James: I think they will too busy going after what they wanted all along than us. Agent Cyan: It's still a mission, we have to take out the leader. James: MY mission is to get Pink home. Agent Cyan: Well, killing bad guys, I can do another day, let's just get Pink home. (before they get to the exit they see Jacques Bond standing in their way) Jacques Bond: I'm afraid I cannot let you do that mon amis. Agent Cyan: What do you want? Jacques Bond: You have seen our hideout and we cannot let out leave alive. (pulls out a gun) Agent Cyan: We're just doing a mission. (Pulls out a gun) Jacques Bond: (aims his gun at Pink) are you willing to sacrifice your mission? Agent Cyan: (Whispers to James) What's the plan now? James: (whispers back) I'm thinking, I'm thinking. (Agent Cyan sighs and continues to point her gun at Jacques Bond) Jacques Bond: So what will it be? (An explosion erupts behind Jacques Bond and blows him right over James, Pink, and Cyan clearing the exit) Agent Cyan: I'm guessing that's Wolf? Wolf: (comes up behind them covered in blood) What was me? Agent Cyan: The explosion. (Suspicious) Who triggered that? (they run outside to see the USAS agency attack squad surrounding the area by troops, trucks, tanks, helicopters, jets, and hovercrafts) Agent Cyan: Looks like some backup arrived. Toatle Pones: (in a hovercraft on a speaker) Attention RAT group. You are surrounded and out matched. lay down your weapons in five seconds or we shall cave in your whole base. James: (Sarcasm) Lucky me. Agent Cyan: We're trapped. Wolf: lets just get Pink to safety. Agent Cyan: Well, no shit, but there's no escape. Wolf: i think they are talking about the other bad guys, not us. Agent Cyan: But they'll most likely attack us, or take us in. James: not you. I'll take the blame. they'll let you three go. Agent Cyan: You'd really risk your job for us? Pink: but James... James: There is no reason for you three to suffer for my actions. (they cross over to the USAS. as the RAT group is being taken in, James takes full responsibility for the event and they let the others go) Agent Cyan: Wait. (Kisses James romantically on the lips) I'm sure that will be the last memory, at least make it good. (James is taken away by USAS) Wolf: I think I'm about to puke today's meal after seeing that. Agent Cyan: Shut up Wolf. Wolf: Sorry it's just not in my nature. (pulls out a missile and hold on as it shoots off with Wolf) Pink: God he is a dick. Agent Cyan: Pink, we better get you home. END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:May Releases